Just Like Heaven
by twilife-liver8
Summary: When Edward moves to chicago, he meets a ghost. will he get her to remember herself before they pull the plug keeping her alive? a lil OOC T jic just for swearing. R
1. Rough Beginnings

**Just like heaven 1  
Hey everyone. If you haven't seen the movie just like heaven you should LOL. I love itand I had the idea of writing a twilight fanfic about it so I hope you enjoy here is chapter one. P.S. I haven't seen in I'm a long time so Its not going to be exactly alike and I'm also gonna put my own twists into it FYI.  
**  
Rough beginnings  
Bpov  
As the tragedy happened I could feel the darkness pulling on me. I resisted as much as I could but the never ending blackness surronded me and swallowed me whole. Then I knew it. I knew I had to be dead.

Epov  
I walked up the stairs of the building to see my new apartment. The salesman led me in to a gorgeous apartment with floorlength windows made of one way glass that had a view of the lake Michigan shore. I was hoping the view would be like this; apartments on lake shore drive don't exactly come cheap. I walked around the room. I loved it so much when I first saw it I bought it right away. I had just enough money.I decided to move because I had a job offer at the downtown Chicago hospital that I just had to take. My two best friends, emmett and jasper were going to move into the double apartment next to mine which was a single. The salesman gave me the keys and walked out. I pocketed them and followed him down the stairs to the moving van. It was a nightmare driving from seattle to Chicago overnight but we managed.  
"Hey bro!" Emmett called as I walked outside." How was the drive"  
"You were there! Oh wait, you wouldn't know because you and jazz were asleep the whole time and made me drive!" I replied annoyed.  
"and what a good night it was eddie!" he said back obviously trying to annoy me. I rolled my eyes. I hated when he called me eddie. We jasper came along then, and we determined whose stuff was what and which apartment it went to. After we finished moving stuff in, I went over to emmett and jaspers apartment to watch tv. Having finished college early, we didn't have much to do.  
"Hey jasper Edward, my cousin told me about a really sick club. Why don't we go girl hunting and check it out?" emmett suggested. "yeah sure I don't see why not." I agreed.  
"alright." jasper said.  
"yeas!! let's go!" emmett squealed! Emmett could be such a freak sometimes. We got changed and we got into emmett's hummer. Emmett and jasper got their cars shipped here while I had to drive mine. We drove up to a building that had the word twilight at the top in scratchy letters. It must be the name of the club. (**haah! I couldn't help myself.)** we walked in and slowly started to dance with the crowd around us. Soon enough we all had out own girl with us. Emmett had a girl named rosalie, Jasper had a girl named alice an I had a girl named nicole. Em and jazz were enjoying their dates but nicole got extremely annoying at times. After she got on my last nerve I kindly let her go. I texted emmett and jasper telling them I was headed home. It was already 11:30 and I was filling in tomorrow on my first day for the receptionist Blair because her sister was getting married. I gladly took to opportunity so I could get to know some people. She worked at the front  
desk and everyone went throught her to get inside. I shouted for a cab and got in. "where to?" the man asked. "410 lake shore drive." I recited. We sped off and I was home in a few minutes. "here we are." I tossed the money over the seat and hopped out. I unlocked the front door and took the elevator up to the 20th and top floor. I unlocked the apartment door and stepped inside.I threw my keys and my coat on a chair and went into the kitchen to grab a glass of water before I went to sleep. I opened up the cabinet and grabbed a glass and filled it up in the sink. I took a few gulps and poured the rest out. I walked into the bathroom and opened up the mirror to retreive my toothbrush. When I closed the mirror I saw someones reflection behind me.

**Sorry for the cliffy. It's the only way I can get reviews and tokeep people reading lol. I hope you like. Also bella will be coming in soon. Sorry fellow Jacob lovers, I don't know how to fit jacob into this story. Maybe I will put him in as an extra character. Guess who the receptionist is! Me! Hahah. I'm not getting married but I love to give myself small parts in my stories lol. This is my second fanfic, I lost interest in my first so I'm counting this as my first. To all my super awesome fans whonread through all of my story and this extremely long and pointless a/n write chicken is yummy in your review. Thankss youuss! Also I have chapter two already written. I'm willing to post it if I get at least 10 reviews! Pleaseeeee! If you don't review I lose faith in a story. Soooooo:  
Review, review, review! It just takes two seconds!! Sorry for the poor punctuation and not using caps and blah, blah, blah, I write these on my ipod, email them to me and then copy and paste. I don't proofread much so don't be mad sorry.  
**


	2. Who Are You?

**Just like heaven two**

Here is the next chapter uhh I hope u like. :) lol I have been watching the movie on my **ipod**** but it only plays ****YouTube videos**** and it takes forever for them to load so it may take awhile for me to upload chapters. So here is chapter two.**

**Who are you?****  
**Epov  
"Ahhhhh!!!!"  
"Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!"  
"who are you and what are you doing in my apartment?!" there was a girl standing in my bathroom!!  
"your apartment? I have been living here for a long time!" she screeched  
"I just rented this apartment! How could it- ohhh wait I bet this whole rental is just a scam. Great. You got me."  
"What rental?! This is my apartment and always will be! Well until I move but that's not the point!"  
"Ahhh! Just please get out of my apartment!"  
"this is MY apartment! You can't make me leave!"  
"if you are so sure this is your apartment, prove it!"  
"Okay I will! I left my wallet in the drawer next to the fridge." she jogged out of the bathroom and I walked out into the kitchen to follow her. but I couldn't find her. She was gone. Woah. That was probablly the freakiest thing in my life. Wow. Just- just wow. I layed down on my bed and fell asleep.  
I woke up in the morning thinking about the night before. I got up and walked into the kitchen for some breakfast. The girl was here again.  
"ahhh!" I screamed again.  
"why are you still here!? I thought I told you to leave! I think you need to be locked up in some kind of asylum! Just get out of here!" it was then when I really took in her looks. She had mahogony hair the waved down right above her waist. She had a pale heart shaped face, full lips and chocolate colored eyes that were boring angrily into mine.  
"okay this is definatley MY apartment not yours."  
"if you don't leave i'm calling the police!" she attempted to snatch the phone but her hand went right through it.  
" oh my gosh, what did you do to my phone?"  
"Me?! I didn't do anything!"  
"you know what? I'm going to go use the phone in the bedroom." she stomped away and dissapeared again. Oh god.  
I walked across the hallway to Jasper and Emmett's apartment.  
"Okay guys, I need to talk to you." I declared as I barges through the unlocked door. "Woah, calm down Edward. What's up?" Jasper asked.  
"Okay twice I saw this girl in my apartment."  
"Really!? Was she attractive?"  
"Emmett!" Japser and I exclaimed  
"Hey I was just wondering."  
"well what do you mean you saw her?" Jasper questioned.  
"I think she was a ghost."  
"Ah I think you were hallucinating." Emmett guessed.  
"No, I wasn't hallucinating. She was really there."  
"Were you drunk? People hallucinate when they-" I cut him off before he could test out his theory again.  
"No I was not drunk"  
"Are you sure? Not at all?"  
"Well maybe a little bit I had a couple drinks at the club but who cares if I was a little intoxicated!?"  
"Edward, the chic probably wasn't real." Emmett concluded.  
"Fine then don't believe me."  
I walked down stairs to the parking garage and found my silver volvo. I got inside and took off to look for a barnes and noble. When I found one I parked and walked inside. I'm sure this place must have a book on ghosts. I walked to the 'dummy' book section grabbed the one called Ghosts for Dummies. I paid for it and drove back home. I sat on my couch and read about how to summon spirits and tried one of the 'chants'. Nothing. Hmm, I have an idea. I grabbed my coke can.  
"I think I'm going to my my cold moist soda can on this gorgeous cherry wood night stand-"  
"Don't you dare!"  
"aha! I knew it would work!" I picked up the book again, flipped through and put it down again.  
"okay if you look around a little I think you might be able to see a light... I'm going to need you to walk towards it."  
"I'm not dead!" she screeched.  
"Okay whatever."  
"ugh! You need to get out of my apartment!" she attempted to push me but ran straight through me and the wall where she was out of the building completley.  
"ahhh!" she screamed  
"and goodb- ahhh!!" I turned around and there she was again.  
"I'm not leaving."  
I groaned. "Alright. Here. Let's start over. Hi my name is Edward Masen and I just moved here with my two best friends Jasper Whitlock and Emmett Cullen. Your turn."  
"Uhh, my name is..." she glanced at something behind me and eclaimed "Bella! My name is Bella." I turned around and sitting on the table was a mug that said Bella on it in different colors.  
"Hey! That's not your name you just read that off the mug behind me."  
"Did not."  
"You did too!"  
"Thats not the point! The point is I need to find out why I can't touch anything and why you won't leave my apartment!"  
"well maybe because it's my apartment and because you're dead!"  
I looked down and noticed my yelling had backed her into the table which she was standing in the middle of. She stepped out and walked into the kitchen and started pacing back and forth.  
I pulled out a bottle of beer from the fridge and began searching through drawers for a bottle opener. I normally don't drink, but I needed some alcohol to clear my mind.  
"Top drawer to the right of the fridge." she said. I opened it up and pulled out the bottle opener. What an odd place for it to be. The drawer was filled with papers and coupons. I opened the bottle and put the opener back.  
"Thanks"  
"No problem."  
"Do you remember anything about yourself?"  
"Uhm, of course I do. Why wouldn't I ?" she said hesitantly.  
"When was the last time you talked to anyone but me?"  
"I talked to someone.... The other day!"  
"of course you did."  
"Okay, it's not my fault I don't remember anything!"  
"I have an idea. Why don't we ask the other tenants what they know about you and see if it can jog your memory."  
"Okay."

**sorry about how in the first A/N it said something about me being a receptionist— I had myself in there but then I decided against it and took it out cuz it messed up the story a little.**

**Okay I am like SUPER excited for this story! Lol I am in the process of writing multiple other stories but I lost faith in them because I had no time to post them and had no supporting people to help me. So if you want more, Review review review!!!!!!!!! **


	3. Deja Vu

**Just like heaven three  
Yay new chapter hahaha! Wow guys, two reviews? I had a lot of hits and a few farvorites and alerts but I NEED REVIEWS!! Or else I will lose faith in this story please!  
Me: hey ****stephenie meyer**** My bff! How is life?  
Stephenie: Blair you can't own twilight, I do.  
Me: ugh. Fine.**

Déjà vu  
Epov  
DING DONG  
We rang the first person below us to see if they remembered Bella at all. An old man opened the door.  
"Hello sir. I was wondering if you knew anything about the previous tenant of the apartment above you." I asked  
"Somebody lived there!? I thought it was vacant." he answered and shut the door.  
"Okay that was weird" Bella concluded.  
"let's go try the next one."  
Ding dong  
This time an Asian woman in her forties opened the door.  
"Hi I was wondering if you could tell me anything about the previous owner of the apartment on the top floor."  
"Oh. I think she was like really into her job and didn't do much else."  
"okay thank you" I replied  
"Not much help there" Bella said.  
"Yeah" I agreed  
We walked down and tried the last apartment. A young blonde girl answered the door.  
"Hi I was wondering if you could tell  
Me anything about the woman who last lived in the top floor apartment."  
"I think she was like some kind of creepy cat lady" she said in a low tone "only without the cats"  
"Uhh okay! Thank you."  
We quickly walked away.  
"Well that wasn't much help at all." she said, disappointed.  
"I'm sorry we tried."  
"it's okay. Maybe we will find out something else somehow."  
"Hey! In the drawer with the bottle opener there was a bunch of papers! Maybe those will help!"  
"Great idea!" she replied happily  
We took the elevator up and I went to the door.  
"Oh shoot! I locked the keys inside."  
"There is a spare key under the fire extinguisher." I grabbed the key and let us in. I went to the drawer an pulled out all the papers. It was mainly just coupons buy we found an address and a dry cleaning slip. We got in my car and went to the address first.  
Ding dong  
A man in his late forties opened the door.  
"Hi I was wondering if you know a woman about this tall" I help up my hand to match her head "that has long brown hair?"  
"okay," he whispered "how much is my wife paying you? How did she find out?" me mused out loud.  
"what ever she is paying you I will pay double"  
"yeah I think I'm going to go now." I said and got back into the car.  
"I don't think that was the correct address. But Anyway, even if I was a slut, what's wrong with having a healthy sexual life?" I stared at her in disbelief  
"I'm just kidding! Hahaha" her laugh was the sound of pealing bells. We arrived at the dry cleaners and walked inside. I handed him the ticket.  
"oh these were Armani pants!"  
"uhh yeah could you tell me anything about the girl who brought them here?"  
"she was kinda dull. Like a lonliness kind of dull."  
"okay how would he know he is just a dry cleaner!" bella said angrily.  
"okay calm down."  
"me?" the man behind the counter asked.  
"No not you."  
"See if you can get the pants" Bella said.  
"Can I get the pants?"  
"Item left here too long. Donated to homeless shelter."  
"you dontated my pants? They were armani!" Bella screeched.  
"I think we'd better go.."  
"who's we?" the man asked  
"Uhm nevermind."  
The man mumble something about me being crazy as we walked out. I probablly am crazy seeing a dead girls ghost.  
"Maybe we can fire a professional. Like someone who can contact spirits. They might be able to help us."  
"I don't know" she said. "those people can be pretty crazy."

Bpov  
We stood in my kitchen. Me Edward and the spiritual contacter.  
"I can feel her presence. She's not giving off very good vibes." the man said.  
"She's not going to leave." be concluded.  
"Cant you like lead her to the light?" Edward asked. I rolled my eyes.  
"Dude I agree with her. I don't think she is dead."  
"hah!" I exclaimed.  
"Woah dude. Your aura is like the darkest one I have ever seen! Dude you have to let her go." He said to Edward  
"How can I let her go when she won't leave!?" Edward yelled.  
"Not your freaky spirit lady, the one you have in here" he said and pointed at my heart.  
"Oh so you were dumped!" I said amused. Hah! Finally I found why he has been so cranky and rude to me!  
"You can just shut the hell up." Edward said and walked upstairs to the roof.  
"Woah, spirit lady. Take it easy. Have some respect for the dead."  
"Dead?" I asked out loud. I know he couldn't hear me but he could feel my presence and my mood. I walked up the stairs and out onto the roof.  
"You know I bought this place for the roof. I always wanted to put a garden up here." I said trying to make small talk. "It always helps to talk about it." I said.  
"I don't want to talk about it!" he yelled and scared me a little.  
"Anger helps too." I said. "What was her name?"  
"Her name was Tanya."  
"Tell me about her."  
"She was my wife" he said quietly and paced over to the other to the other side of the rooftop. I immediatley felt sorry for him. I shouldn't have assumed so much.  
"She was the craziest person you would ever meet. She was nuts, had her own opinion for everything, and was always right even when she was wrong." he said, tears starting to form in his eyes.  
"I'm sorry for assuming too much." I apologized. He started to walk downstairs and I followed him. Only he walked all the way downstairs and out across the street to a bar.  
"Hey! Where do you think you're going!?" I yelled at him.  
"I am meeting with some friends."  
"Oh, no you are not! Drinking solves nothing!"  
"Hey Emmett, Jasper!" he called to two people standing at a table.  
"Hey Edward! Glad you could make it!" a tall a dark, curly haired man said.  
"Can I get a scotch please!?" Edward called to the bartender.  
"You will not." I ordered.  
"Watch me."  
"Hey Edward who are you talking to?" a blonde haired boy asked but he just ignored him.  
"Actually, make it a double!" Edward yelled at the bartender.

Epov  
"Alright, that does it!" Bella said. She lunged inside of my body taking over everything. I started jerking around trying to get her out but she wouldn't leave. I reached for my scotch but ended up spilling it on the person next to me thanks to Bella. And the man wasn't too happy about it. She walked me out the door, while I looked like I was having spasms, trying to get her out of my body. Once we were outside, she jumped out causing me to fall to the ground.  
"Hey! What was that for!?l"  
"You will thank me later."  
"For what? Making me look crazy in front in front of all my friends!?"  
She rolled her eyes.  
"You know what!? I just need a break." I concluded an stormed off to my apartment and fell asleep as my head hit the covers.

**Okay this chapter is much longer. I hope you are happy cuz I know I like long chapters!! Lol I'm getting lost in my story and moving a little to fast so I have to rewatch the movie before I update again. Thanks reader for reading my retarded authors notes. Ilysm! May bee a while before I update again so be patient. **


End file.
